Dearly Departed
Dearly Departed is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 142nd case of the game and the 50th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Airport, district of Fario. Plot Following a discovery that drugs could be on the metro the player with Mia went to the metro to see if they could find anything. Upon arriving to the metro all seem to be normal but empty except for pile of suitcases, weirdly stained with blood. Noticing that this is not ordinary the team quickly picked them up but in the most of them there was nothing except for couple of them who contained partially bitten and precisely cut pieces of the body: Arms and legs. Mia held her mouth not the vomit as the player inspected the scene again and found a gun that belonged to the head of Italian mafia Vito DiCapri. As the team progressed their investigation further they found more reasons to suspect an Egyptian archaeologist they already met before Nefertiti Nebet but on their big surprise and judge's daughter Hannah Lawson. Upon finishing the autopsy of the body parts, Matilda informed the team that the killed killed the victim using chainsaw but that they as well polished victim's fingers an toes, erasing their fingerprints which makes the killer a real professional. She then informed the team that she sound a bit of chainsaw lubricant on the victim's wound and how the lubricant was found on the wound the team concluded that it could've only end up there by the killer. Upon returning to the station, the team started to recap the case but then Felix Dunlap entered the station, saying that some rotten flesh is inside his apartment. The team quickly them interrogated Felix who then led the team to his apartment where inside the closet the team found brutally mauled and half eaten bloody torso with no insides in the another suitcase. Still unable to identify the victim the team continued to progress their investigation and found reasons to suspect a young venture capitalist Lester Kezy before discovering that Vito had been arrested years ago because of the police suspiciousness of him being involved in similar murder back in Rome, but also soon after they arrested Neferititi for the possession of the murder weapon on what sh swore that someone has been placed it here to frame her. The team later on sit back at their desks and sighed, unable to recognize the body neither was to do next At that moment, Hannah entered the station with her eyes red from crying and full of tears as she held the dead of the young woman with a ribbon in her hair. Abbi Ronald then took the head and promised the team that she will give it for the detailed anlyzes s the team quickly took Hannah to the interrogation room where she confirmed that the head she held was sent to her house by anonymous person but that the head's owner is a young surfer from Hawaii Annie Duncan and her girlfriend. The team then returned to the metro lost & found office to see if there can find something else but there they found that Felix used to harass the victim to get a news about surfing tournament leaks from her but also that Lester lost the stock market auction due to the victim's luck. When all pieces of the puzzle were finally pieced together the team went and arrested Lester for this murder. Upon entering his house the team found an empty hall and all lights turned off except for the room down the halls that shined a bit of the light. As the team entered the room they saw Lester, casually having a dinner on his table. The team moved closer to him and asked him why he murdered Annie on what he put his form and knife on the table before wiping his mouth and told the team to sit and have dinner with him in the evil-psycho tone before revealing the victim's insides on the silver platter and with a smirk offered it to Mia who replied that he he disgusting and demanded answer. Lester make a hand sign of displeasure before saying that he couldn't resist. He explained how he had this indentations way before he killed her and that ever since he saw the victim at the airport he became obsessed with her and her beauty and how innocent prey she is, his hunter's indentations became stronger but he couldn't just kidnap her and came up with the plan that if he killed her on the way the mafia would the police would suspect Vito and that he could hide some parts in the house of his customer, Felix and blame two people at once. He then explained how he got the chainsaw and lured the victim on the dark metro where he started to put her body, piece by piece and with the evil laugh explaining everything in details which made Mia green in face. After he finished his process of explaining the murder he said that getting her insides was easy part as well as getting the torso inside Felix's but that he need to apologize the Egyptologist because his intention wasn't to frame her. Mia then arrested him and sent him to a trial where Judge Lawson disgusted by the killer sentenced him to life in jail. Post-tril, the team returned to the station to make a move to find the drugs before they make their way out of the USA. They decided to turn back to Felix because of his private researching of Aqucius. He then pull out his papers and handed then to the team, explaining that by his researches Aqucius plans to ship the drug and substances to China but that the information is not stable but he also revealed that he saw strange activity near the lost & found store where the team went to inspect more. The team then discovered a torn plane schedule that they restored in which was marked some strange dates and routes that they sent to John who soon discovered that the routes were modified routes that travel through the terrain that were back in Prohibition era controlled by a mafia of Fario. Suspicious why would anyone make that routes the team jumped back to Vito who in sweat said that one person approached him, referring to themselves as Aqucius and offered big money if his influence menage to get some routes in the airlines to be switched and that he accepted it gladly and said that he can redeem himself by saying that they paid him in some strange things that he left in the metro. The team search the metro and discovered packages of clean Zemiq that was packed in the baggies from the Egyptian archaeological sites in Hermopolis. Concerned due them went to speak to Nefertiti (that they previously freed from the custody) who said that one night someone broke into her apartment and stole the bags but that she has a footage of the one who broke there. The team took the footage and analyzed it, eventually discovering that the person who broke there is Lester. The team then comforted the psychopathic killer who revealed that Aqucius told him to steal some bags so they could frame other people until everything being ready to be shipped out but he then smirked and said that Aqucius never paid the money so he decided to leave some things for the police if the ever find the torso of Annie. Knowing where the body was the team rushed back to the Felix's apartment where under the pile of clothes the team found a strange note that was half faded. After recovering the writing the team read the note and found that is a threat made for Hannah by LUMIA where is stated that she need to find the way to get access to the plans by all means of her mother will be dead. The team rushed her house where she in tears confessed that she received the same copy of the note and threatening voice messages. She then stated that in fear for her mother's life when she went to the airport and decided to do the gruesome thing: She found Roxie Patterson and started to blackmail her with the pocket knife she found just to make her take the drugs during her next flight to Beijing, but through the tears said that she regrets everything. The team sighed and fined tearful woman before rushing to the airport terminal to find Roxie but there were informed by the pilot trainee Demi Grande (that the team already met) that pilot Patterson need to arrive tomorrow on this airport from her flight to the Kiev. The team then quickly returned to the station in order to inform Chief Loukas about the findings on what he said that the need to stop Aqucius by all means and find their identity as they started to go out of the shadows. The team agreed on that and said that they will work harder with Felix's help. Couple of hours later, Mia decided to take a rest which left Bruno and the player to work to find where the modified drugs were located to be hid before the shipment. Bruno then turned on the TV that quickly after showed the news that a plane crashed in the mountains of Fario... Summary 'Victim' * Annie Duncan (Her body was cut apart by a chainsaw) 'Murder Weapon' * Chainsaw 'Killer' * Lester Kezy Suspects VDiCapriSFB.png|Vito DiCapri NNebetC50SFB.png|Nefertiti Nebet HLawsonSFB.png|Hannah Lawson FDunlapC50SFB.png|Felix Dunlap LKezySFB.png|Lester Kezy Killer's Profile * The Killer known anatomy. * The Killer uses chainsaw lubricant. * The Killer has a pollen allergy. * The Killer is less then 30 years old. * The Killer has a stubble. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Safe Space 2 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Airport (SFB)